


The Last Butterfly

by storiez0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, kid show
Genre: Character Death, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: This is Marinette's Last Butterfly, her last day with Chat Noir and her last day at life.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Last Butterfly

One person can only take so much pain, so much darkness and still be okay. Well, what if that is what Marinette goes through when she purifies the evil akumas, where do you think all the darkness goes? It goes in her, all the pain, all the darkness and all the loneliness, it builds up in her.

Hawkmoth had just akumatized the most reckless akuma yet, this akuma has killed love ones of Ladybug. As much as she needs to keep on fighting with Cat Noir she can't, well not focus at least because she knows what purifing this akuma will do to her. By reviving all of the dead and lost ones she will be giving away to much power, so much so that it would mean that she would have none left to breath and properly function.

She has no problem with dying because she knows that she will die a hero whether people know it or not. People may not remember her as Marinette or as Ladybug but all that matters is that she did her job and kept Paris safe.

The akuma was now released and waiting for her to return it back to its normal and beautiful self, a white butterfly not a dark akuma. "Chat Noir," Ladybug said as she looked at her partner. "Don't miss me ok?". Cat Noir had looked at her confused 'What does she mean by this? Is she going to give up her miraculous' he asked himself but ended forgetting about it when his miraculous rang.

"C'ya soon m'lady" he playful bowed at her then ran off, leaving her alone with the akuma she was soon to purify.

"Time to de-evilize," she said as she captured her death. (Woah that's a little dark) "Bye Bye little akuma" she said as all of the pain from the akuma rushed on to her. All the darkness was starting to show as her veins went black. (Like What happens to Moon and Eclipsa from svtfoe or Hope from originals) She was going to die but she had to push herself to save to rest.

"Miraculous Ladybug"  
—————————  
——————  
———  
—

358 Words


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about the death of Paris' hero and student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Little did Marinette know that her final moments would be the ones that would make her become something more then Marinette Dupain-Cheng, something more than herself.

Ayla had been recording Ladybug for just normal video for her blog, the lady blog, when she had noticed that her the veins in her arms had begun to turn black making her shiver in fear. As Alya continues to film her idol suddenly Ladybug dropped to the floor, as she said the words "Miraculous Ladybug!".

Alya being the inquisitive detective she is she ran up to her disguised best friend and slowly started poking her, "L-ladybug wake up" she said as her vision started to blur due to the tears swelling in her eyes. Ayla wiped the tears away though as she called her boyfriend Nino. Shortly after Nino had arrived Ladybugs miraculous have started flashing as she slowly started transforming back into her civilian self Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mixed feelings of despair and anger filled Alya and Nino, 'Their friend didn't deserve to die' they said to themselves.

As the two teens grieved of the loss of their friend they did not see a very upset and hurt kwami hiding in Marinette's hair and neither did the camera that Alya had accidentally left recording.

°°°

Naturally, Marinette's parents where the next ones to be told of the death of their daughter. The news broke the couple as they could feel nothing but despair and regret, their baby girl was dead and there was nothing they could do to fix that. They regret not tucking her in every night, they regret not checking on her as she slept to know she was safe, but most importantly they regretted expecting so much from the bluenette. 'What type of parent were they if they didn't know that their daughter was missing every night?' They asked themselves.

"Tom, is this our fault?" Sabrine asked as she talked for the first time since they found out the news, she looked at her tea with a soft smile as she remembered that this was Marinette's favourite. Her husband looked up at her with small but noticeable tears in his eyes, the sight made her heart drop and before she knew it her husband embraced her in a big bear hug in which they both cried together.

"I don't know Sabrine".

°°°

The last to find out was the media, every news station in all of France maybe even Europe were discussing the death of Paris's Saviour Ladybug a 14-year-old schoolgirl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. All of Marinette's classmates were shocked but no one more than Adrien Agreste.

Adrien had isolated himself after he found out that is one true love, his best friend (Lol sorry Nino) was dead, he couldn't tell what upset him more, to be honest. He loved Ladybug but he also loved Marinette as a friend as well, maybe even as a little bit more. No could get him out of his room, not his Father, not Natalie, not Nino, and even if his mother were here to try, she wouldn't be able to.

One night as Plagg slept a little red kwami had arrived at the Agreste Manchin. As she followed the sounds of wailing tears she had found Adrien hiding in a small closet off of his room, inside the closet she had seen walls and tables dedicated with pictures of both Marinette and Ladybug. "You Marinette would have really loved this" Tikki said as her baby, dark blue eyes where being flooded with salty water.

Adrien turned around away from the pictures and looked at the red bug smiling. "Hey Tikki, why are you here?".

"I-i came to tell you that Master Fu has found a new Ladybug". Adrien felt his blood boil, 'what did she just say?' he asked himself infuriated, how could he just replace her like that?

Tikki sighed fully aware of Adrien was thinking, as she had thought the same thing many times before. "Look Adrien I know you loved Marinette but Bug is a nice girl, she didn't even want to take the job because she felt like she was betraying Ladybug".

"Your right it's not 'Bugs?' fault that Marinette is gone". Adrien let one last small tear escape his eyes before he picked himself up, "Is Bug seriously what she named herself?".

Tikki let out a laugh and smile seeing that the teen was feeling better, she knew Marinette would of wanted Adrien to be happy without her, "Yeah she's not very creative. Talking about Bug I should get going, she would be looking for me by now".

"Of course and thank you Tikki for the heads up".

"Goodbye, Adrien."  
—————————  
——————  
———  
—

804 Words

I might make a part three about how Chat and Bug work together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Marinette is dead the ladybug miraculous now has a new owner but what if she isn't accepted until it's too late.

{Rip I don't know what this is}

"Chat Noir we can't hurt him" Bug yelled, she grabbed him by his tail/belt immediately regretting it as she remembered Ladybug would do the same.

"No offence Bug but you can't tell me what to do" Chat Noir replied before jumping away to find the akumaitzed villain.

Meet Anastasia Roberts, she's the new ladybug miraculous holder and is continuously being judged for not being good enough or not the same as Ladybug. Ana was getting used to everyone putting her down, just like how she was getting used to this new darkness inside her. After becoming Bug she developed a new power, the same power that Marinette had which resulted in her death.

If you thought that Ana had just gotten her miraculous you would be wrong, she has had her miraculous for several months, Nine to be exact and the power is only getting stronger and stronger with each akuma.

Bug had tried to make her way to Chat Noir, as much as he says he doesn't need her, she knew he did, he had too. "Chat Noir, wait!".

Chat Noir heard her cries but ignored her as he went to defeat the akuma by himself like he always did. Bug sighed as she sat down if Chat didn't want her help she wasn't going to force him. The way Chat Noir and Bug work is very different compared to how Ladybug and Chat did, Bug always showing up to akumas but to only be blown off by him until he needs her to de-akumaitze the akumas.

Bug watched the fight and cringed at the sight of chat noir and him continuously getting hurt. She felt an itch on her arm as she started to scratch it, the itch getting worse and worse. Bug looked down at her arm, black bulky veins popping up. "C-c-chat!"

Chat Noir heard the dark brunette's cry and turned to face her, "What?" He asked full of venom but she didn't reply instead kept on looking down at her dark-skinned arm fearfully.

He huffed and went back to fighting the akuma. "De-akumaitze it Bug!"

Bug sighed as she got up and looked away from her arm, she opened her yo-yo and did as he said, capturing the bug and then letting it go not saying or need a word. "Chat I de-akumaitze the akuma I need you to check out my arm," she said but it was too late as he had already left the second the once dark now beautiful butterfly flu free.

-

"Mum! Dad! Nick! I'm home," her voice echoed as she entered her small riverside home, "Of course, no one is home".

Her head started to burn up, as her light body fell to the floor waking up her once sleeping kwami.

"Ana's last butterfly....."

—————————  
——————  
———  
—  
483 Words

Death.


End file.
